Killer Children
by MovieVillain
Summary: As a child, Johan Liebert is transferred into an asylum where he befriends a serial killer named Michael Myers. Together, these two became the best of friends.


Dr. Loomis is giving a young child a tour to an asylum. This child has blonde hair and has a smile that looks menacing to the doctor. Nevertheless, he guides him to the entire facility until to a cafeteria where he'll show him his new roommate. He opens the door as the child sees a young demented child wearing a clown mask speaking to a woman about why does he have to wear a mask.

"Michael," said Loomis. "This is Johan Liebert, he'll be your roommate." He looks at the boy beside him feeling a bit nervous in introducing himself. He puts his hands on his back and guides him along the way. "Come on, Johan, don't be nervous. This is Michael Myers."

"Hi, Michael," said Johan.

"Hi, Johan," was the reply.

"Now, I want you two to be friends," Loomis said in a firm tone. "From what I've heard, the orphanage he previously lived on had dead orphans in there. Therefore, I find this mental institution a good place for him to cope with this problem. Just don't cause any trouble, you two, okay?"

"Okay," was the reply coming out of the two.

Johan grabs Michael's right hand and said with a slashing smile on his face, "Let's go for a walk, Michael."

"Okay..."

As they walk along the corridor, Johan has his hands place on his pockets while Michael has his hands free. He takes on happy look to the latter; looks like he really wanted to find a perfect friend.

"So," asked Johan. "Why are you here?"

Michael turns his attention as he looks at Johan with an emotionless look at his face. He said, "I came here because I committed murder."

"That's good," Johan said as his smile becomes happy from creepy looking. "To tell you the truth, Michael, I committed murder as well."

"How, Johan?"

The young blonde boy walks closer to the emotionless child, who is looking scared by this. For his life, Michael has never been scared for his life until he discovers something that Johan is.

"I was the one who committed those murders in the previous orphanage. I made the children kill themselves. The name of the institution is Kinderheim 511," the words he has spoken to Michael. "You know, I came here because I'm looking for a friend to help in my grand scheme."

"What is your scheme, Johan?" asked Michael.

"Why don't we discuss this to our room? That way, Dr. Loomis or the others wouldn't hear it."

Johan grabs Michael's hand as they run towards his room. Upon showing to their room, it has posters that describe murder and how to commit that murder.

"So this is where I'm sleeping, huh?" asked Johan.

"Yes."

Johan sits down to the bed to his left; this is where he's sleeping. He touches the bed with his right hand. It felt smooth to him. Michael, upon seeing this, goes to his bed to his right and does the same. It felt smooth to him, too.

"Tell me, Michael," Johan looked at him with a slashing smile. "How do you commit murder?"

Michael replied, "Well, I stalk my victims, wait for the right moment where they're alone, and kill the vulnerable target first."

"That's very good, Michael," said Johan. "Now for my scheme, we're planning to get out of the institution."

"But how are you going to do that? There are lots of guards and doctors inside."

"Exactly," Johan exclaimed. "I'm planning to have this hospital a mass suicide. You can help me by murdering as many guards and doctors as you can while I convince the others to commit suicide for it. Got it?" He extends his right hand to Michael, wanting to shake hands with him if he agrees on the plan.

"Got it," was the reply coming out of Michael's mouth.

That night, Johan and Michael opened free of their room as they sneak around the corridor. They see a guard in front of the security room.

"You're first, Johan," said Michael, gesturing his hand to the guard.

Johan walks calmly to the guard with a cake for him to eat. "Mr. Guard? Do you want this cake?"

"Why, sure," he said, grabbing the cake from his hand. He leaves afterwards. "Share it with the other guards!" said the young child.

"I will,"

Michael walks to Johan, confused by this.

"You just gave him a cake?"

"Not just any cake," said Johan. "It has poison. When he and the guards ate it, they die. Smart move, huh? Now it's your turn, Michael."

Michael silently walks to the security room. Inside is a guard watching the corridors with the security cameras. He silently grabs a knife from his pocket and grabs him by his face. While struggling, Michael slits the guard's throat, killing him instantly.

"Very good, Michael," said Johan. "Now for the security measures as the inmates, guards, and doctors will die, and everyone will think it's suicide."

Johan and Michael run from the exit of the asylum. They are prepared to go to their separate ways.

"Goodbye, Michael," said Johan as his eyes are filled with tears. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you, too, Johan," replied Michael. "Goodbye."

As they walk out of the asylum, they go to their separate paths, ready to commit murder.


End file.
